


Like a Fairytale [Podfic]

by sobieru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Audio Format: MP3, Baker!Yuuri, Except not because it's a fairytale, Fluff, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Prince!Victor, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: In which Prince Victor gets swept off his feet at a royal banquet and will go to any length to find his 'Cinderella' Yuuri.(And Phichit is the fairy godmother who has no idea what he's doing).“The crown prince of the Nikiforov kingdom, infatuated with a mystery pastry chef he’s only just met. This is exactly the kind of scandalous love story my life has been missing… So, what’s he look like? What exactly is Prince Victor’s type?”“…Sweet.”“Well, he does make pastries."





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like a Fairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373529) by [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui). 



> Wanted to give this a try and I'm having fun recording so I just hope you have fun listening to it!

Length: 0:27:10

You can find chapter one on these links:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1in7Hmc-PQCoAUh3-kvOj7iDlz_9rSSYC/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/lafch1)


	2. In a Kingdom Not So Far Away

Length: 0:28:48

Chapter two's links:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_-9EIHXmU_Cx8qwg5SVmwa92TZmDSX25/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/lafch2)


	3. There Lived a Prince

Length: 0:32:55

Chapter's links:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15pFxCBlixN_IRgzQDAOtlrly5Pl04uAc/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/lafch3)


	4. Who Fell in Love

Length: 0:40:46

Chapter four's links:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18y3v7ToRFoXpKj4IvH5ewUTz_OIAQii9/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.com](https://archive.org/details/lafch4)


	5. Hopelessly Head Over Heels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late, I came back to school and got super busy, but look forward to chapter 6! It's gonna come early.

Length: 0:32:22

Chapter 5's links:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10wEpn8Qy3ez_1FCS4uz5Sab4Hlr3lRYv/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/lafch5)


	6. With a Baker

Length: 0:35:22

Chapter 6 links:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kl983osq9gCCIc-oy9NOe_Upy7xbTWfM/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/lafch6)


	7. And Together They Danced

Length: 0:37:08

Chapter's links:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JSD7SUDlBVXvt-vT0V5U4aDW6hlbW7ae/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/lafch7)


	8. Until the Dawn

Length: 0:39:27

Chapter's links:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1X8oB5-cqMCfpwDTMqI8QwX0vx8139_Du/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/lafch8)


	9. All Through the Day

Length: 0:43:56

Chapter's links:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-_XkYlVJNDn4Dqemcqh0FMlkd1CyQEJV/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/lafch9)


	10. Into the Dusk

Length: 0:47:42

Chapter's links:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1S8Jz6cEO6gfyeGS0jvaRhMZEYAkxssjW/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/lafch10)


	11. With the Sun and the Moon

Length: 0:51:55

Chapter's links:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1X-6zAnr6sJbe2B8xmYRGjZqkpp9XTe44/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/lafch11)


	12. And Even the Rain

Length: 0:38:13

Chapter twelve's links:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BrHoQ0Jlnax263F--k157BOztdK3lJRJ/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/lafch12)


	13. Into Happily Ever After

Length: 0:26:36

Chapter thirteen's links:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oN5icL5IDIBocjcBAJQNHf_W_KSbm78C/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/lafch13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening through my first podfic! I had a lot of fun. If you want to recommend I do another fic, you can reach on tumblr [@sobieru](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) or on twitter [@sobieru2](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)
> 
> In case you want to request a fic in another language I also speak Spanish and French ;)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to yell at me on tumblr, I'm [sobieru](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/)


End file.
